


[miu404/smib]没想到名字

by caffeineod



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineod/pseuds/caffeineod
Summary: 我流abo。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[miu404/smib]没想到名字

“是这样的，一开始谁也没有想到，你说，怎么可能会有人预料到，是吧。毕竟伊吹这么猛，虽然喜欢像个女子高中生一样到处派发爱心，但他可是警犬啊警犬，啊这样说可能不太好…不过你也懂的，我们的王牌警犬，撒手没，快的一批，哪个犯人逃得过他的腿脚之下，身手也好，很A啊，是吧…啊这边走，他们现在暂时关在审讯室了，这也是没办法的事，你不知道小九可慌了，那孩子也是第一次遇上这种情况吧，谁能想到呢…”

“阵马哥，”志摩停下脚步，深深呼气，“请说重点，到底发生了什么？是抓到了新的犯人需要审讯吗？小九是在审问犯人？和伊吹又有什么关系？”说起来…志摩低头看了一眼手里的手机，还是没有任何讯息，那个笨蛋到底在干嘛，被卷进了麻烦中吗…

他往一旁的阵马看去，“伊吹在哪里？”

阵马张开口，却欲言又止，顶着志摩问询的凝视，只觉得头都大了，幸好他们已经到了，阵马叹了口气，索性直接拉开门，侧身让出位置，“伊吹他——”

志摩站在渐开的门口，望着掀露出来的光景，震惊得瞠目结舌。

他们正站在辨认室这一侧，单向玻璃后，有两个人正贴在角落里纠缠在一起。不难看出，伊吹已经整个人挂在了九重身上，身体却还在奋力挤进九重的双腿之间。他的脸埋进九重的脖颈间，难耐地扭动着身子，双手已经沿着九重被扯出来的衬衫底下探进去了。

志摩感觉到血液奔流，直往脑袋而去，脑子嗡嗡作响，胸膛里仿佛烧起股火来。这个笨蛋…这个…他攥紧手机，正欲发问，却听阵马尴尬地咳了一声，“嗯，就是这样，伊吹发情了。”

伊吹蓝，那个横冲直撞的野生动物——

志摩眨了眨眼睛。

“果然你也不知道啊…”看他一脸空白，阵马又叹了口气，解释道，“是这样的，先前我们还在讨论晚上去喝酒的事，一切如常，但大概在八点四十的时候，伊吹突然状态就不对了，陷入了发情期，我们才知道他是omega。好在办公室里大部分人已经出外勤了，没多少人。我是alpha没办法，幸好小九是beta，只好交给他处理，赶紧把伊吹送回家。但是小九好像被吓懵了，因为伊吹一直在…咳，扒他衣服。

“你也知道其他组那些单身alpha什么样子，可不能让我们伊吹被占便宜啊。没办法，伊吹又一直散发信息素，我就只好把他们暂时关进审讯室里。正想通知你呢你就来了。”

志摩一时哑然。他又看向另一侧，终于看出九重正垮着脸，一副快哭了的样子。而伊吹还在不停蹭着身下的人，似乎又觉得不够，竟还捏着自己T恤下摆，抬起手臂，要脱掉衣服。九重被这架势吓得张大嘴巴，猛地按住伊吹的双手，顺势用力，反将伊吹推倒在地。伊吹躺倒在地上后，又不安分起来，许是冰凉的地面正合他高热的体温，不住扭动身子，推起衣服，露出一片肌肤。此时九重像是终于回过神了，开始行动起来。他起身向前，双腿跨在伊吹腰间两侧跪起，两手握住伊吹的手腕交叠起来，一手堪堪固定住，另一只手往腰侧伸去。

见状，志摩差点咬到舌头。但九重一脸坚定正直，在伊吹腰间摸出手铐，十分干脆地将伊吹双手铐在了旁边的桌腿上，然后从伊吹身上滚下来，瘫坐在一旁大口喘气，好似刚才的一系列操作已经花光了他所有力气。

干得好，九重，干得好。志摩忍不住在心底默默夸奖。

阵马十分欣慰地点头，“小九可以啊，挺利落的。”

情况也算暂时稳定下来了，不过当务之急还是得把那笨蛋带走。伊吹虽然被铐住了，但他仍然陷在发情期里，尽管桌子挡住了大部分视角，志摩还是能看到伊吹紧紧皱起的眉头，和满脸的潮红。

伊吹很难受。

志摩叹了口气，“抑制剂呢？”

“库存的抑制剂早就在特殊情况下给用完了，队长说申请提交上去都好几个月了，却因为预算不够，一直没补充过来，可恶…”

“除了九重之外，现在这里只有alpha和omega，也不能拜托哪位omega帮忙带伊吹回去，这样对他们都不安全。”

好吧，没有办法了。志摩忍不住再次叹气，上前打开控制台的麦克风。

“九重，我是志摩。现在你先从审讯室里出来，门缝不要开太大，尽量不要让伊吹的气味散出去。”

九重睁大眼睛，听罢，看了一眼仍在不断发出细细碎碎呻吟声的伊吹，疯狂点头。

他们在审讯室门口汇合，九重一脸惊魂未定，话也说不利索，“志摩哥，他…伊吹哥他…怎么办？我把他铐住了，但是，但是也不能就让他一直呆在那里。伊吹哥他好难受的样子，身体又热又烫，还一直在往我…往我身上蹭…”他脸上浮起红晕，想起伊吹那副眼含春水，唇舌嫣红的模样，却看志摩面无表情，也顾不得想些什么了，清了清嗓子，问道，“接下来怎么办？”

志摩能闻到九重身上的味道。那应该是伊吹的味道，淡淡的，有些熟悉，像是干燥的太阳和热情的夏风，混杂着一股香甜的不知名的…

“志摩？”阵马拍了他肩头一下，让他回过神来。

志摩定下心神，尽力忽略掉心底里莫名的别扭的感觉，“阵马哥和我都是alpha，所以九重，现在只能拜托你将伊吹送回去了。”他忽略掉九重瞬间呆滞的表情，继续说道，“手铐可以继续铐着，防止他又干出什么蠢事。待会儿我会去买些抑制剂和…必要物品送过去。在此期间，需要麻烦你看好伊吹了。”

九重一脸空白。

“现在，阵马哥和我先去支开其他人，听我们信号，然后你把伊吹带走。”

九重僵硬地，全凭本能地点头。

清场并不难，他们只需要编造几个借口就顺利让余下的alpha们走了。现在只剩几位omega在别的办公室里，但那关系不大，况且一会儿还得请他们帮忙清除伊吹留下的气味。志摩和阵马躲进队长的办公室里，向九重发出信号，九重在耳机那头应了一声。

然后是开门的声音，手铐与桌腿和地面的刮擦声。接着，是九重的沉重的呼吸声，以及伊吹的一声呻吟。志摩心里一跳，很快明白过来那不过是九重将伊吹扶起来靠在了自己身上，才让那声呻吟如此迫真。可接下来，伊吹却没完没了，不停发出柔软的如同浸在蜜糖里的低吟，像是贴在他耳边似的念着，小九，小九，好难受，帮帮我，小九。

那声音绵绵软软，带着浓重的鼻音和哭意，直让志摩牙根发软。他咬咬牙，呼唤九重，“九重，快点。”耳机那头没有回应，志摩看了一眼阵马，对方正捂着额头一脸无奈。

半晌，终于传来一声关门声，九重气息不稳地回答道，“我知道了，志摩哥。”

志摩马上就后悔跟九重说话了。那笨蛋大概是听到了志摩的名字，竟改口喊起他来。

“志摩…好难受…想要，想要…求你了…志摩，帮帮我…”

九重明显呛了一下。阵马果断摘下耳机。

那个笨蛋…志摩磨着后槽牙，好恨此前忘了让九重先堵上伊吹的嘴。

那是漫长的三分钟，长到志摩以为自己在经历一场酷刑。此刻他好佩服九重，能在伊吹的如此纠缠下坐怀不乱。他怎么也想不到，伊吹的声音能这么轻，这么沉，透过耳机钻进他的理智里，像一根羽毛，挠得他心底发痒。

阵马已经去请后勤处的omega同事帮忙清掉伊吹留下的气味了。接下来志摩应该按计划去紧急购买抑制剂送过去，但他却鬼使神差般又回到了辨认室里。玻璃那头空无一人，只余桌子和被掀倒在地的椅子。那房间暂时还不能进去，伊吹像野狗一样将气味留在了各个角落。这想法回荡在志摩脑海里，却如同某种暗示，让他莫名生出一股跃跃欲试的冲动。他明白，只要他打开那扇门走进去，就是走进了伊吹。伊吹的味道将会成为他的空气，包裹他，引诱他。恍惚间，志摩仿佛看到伊吹一个人躺在那地上，双手铐住，衣服皱起，露出平坦漂亮的小腹，细密的汗水和高热的欲望让他的皮肤泛起情色。伊吹脸颊泛红，双眼盛着片雾气，隔着玻璃遥遥望向志摩，嫣红的舌尖探出齿间，将志摩的名字翻来覆去地含在口里把玩，那双嘴唇在说，帮帮我，志摩。


End file.
